


It's Natural

by FairyNiamh



Category: Avenue Q - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover, Embarrassment, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Other, The Talk, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just wanted to get off on thoughts of his new neighbor. He never thought that anyone would just suddenly appear to kill the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



"The first thing you need to know, what you are feeling is totally natural… and dirty. Oh, and stay away from the internet, its full of bad advice," Kate the puppet said.

"And porn!" Trekkie chimed in.

Jensen just sat in his bed looking wide-eyed at the creatures that had invaded his bedroom. "Umm, I think maybe you are in the wrong place. I was just…"

"About to masturbate."

"While thinking about porn."

"I've never…" he started slowly.

'"Trekkie, not everyone thinks about porn. Why did you have to come here? You're going to turn him into a pervert like you," Kate ranted.

"Ah, he's already a pervert; and so are you."

"What?" she screeched.

Trekkie sighed and patted Jensen on the head. "This boy, was in his room. Only wanted to masturbate. You came to peek."

"I did no such thing and he wasn't fixing to do that. Were you? Tell him the truth Jensen."

"I _was_ fixing to masturbate. A new man moved in next door. He's so hot, makes me weak at the knees, and hot between the sheets," Jensen said with a dreamy smile.

"Why are you being a pervert? You're so young, think of your future," Kate begged.

"I was just about to do that when you and your friend barged in here. You're lucky my folks aren't home. My mom would have pulled out your stuffing, filled you with sand, and thrown you into White Rock Lake. Now if you don’t mind leaving?"

He sighed as he listened to the bickering duo leave. He thought he had heard that furry one yell 'It's okay to be gay." Whatever, he had no idea how they had gotten in, but he knew he wouldn’t feel safe until he checked all the windows, doors, and pull the curtains to. He didn't need tips or commentary about masturbation.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Alycat thought it would be humorous. Hopefully it is.


End file.
